


Crown

by hawkstout



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Battle for the Cowl, Gen, apparent character death, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkstout/pseuds/hawkstout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crown of the Bat-King has been stolen. The Winged Knight and Bat-Prince must retrieve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown

**Author's Note:**

> So my hand is wrapped in a bandage and it’s gotten in the way of my typing so I’m doing a bunch of short fic prompts while I wait for it to heal so I can go back to my long fics. They’re all 500 words more or less.
> 
> Anon’s Prompt:
> 
> Um, how about Dd on a high fantasy type quest?
> 
> Might be a bit melodramatic.
> 
> Warning: Apparent character death (but not really since it’s based off the events of Battle for the Cowl)
> 
> Note: Based off Battle for the Cowl, High Fantasy AU.

In the heart of Gotham Mountain lived a King of darkness and fear. He took the form of a Bat and the Bat-King guarded the mountain from thieves and murderers. The people of Gotham loved and feared the Bat-King.

The colours of the traveling performers didn’t suit the dull mute tones of Gotham, but their cheer was unending. A boy and his parents, acrobats came to perform.

The two adults died and the child stayed.

In his grief he ran into the caves, caves where no one ever ventured. There he met the Bat-King and soon the joyful brightly coloured boy became his heir.

The boy the King named Robin learned never to fear the Bat-King and always to follow his code. To protect Gotham, to serve and guard his people.

Years passed, others came and went.

And the Bat-King fell.

The once brightly coloured Robin, now a Knight, was alone in their cave with a little bat. The Bat-Prince Damian. He was the blood son of the King and a powerful sorcerous of the black arts.

“What are you doing?” the Prince demanded.

The Winged Knight held the Bat-King’s crown.

“It should be mine,” the Prince said, reaching.

The Knight shook his head, “My King’s crown can never be worn by another.”

He let it fall on the throne.

And there it lay, therefore the taking.

“It’s gone!” the little Bat-Prince shouted in outrage, “And I know by whom. There is a monster. A killer twisted by rage and darkness.”

“Then we shall stop it and retrieve the crown.”

“He’s one that you know of. The Red Hooded Knight. He cloaks himself as Father and has stolen the crown. The one you refuse me.”

The Knight held his breath. Oh.

“The Winged Knight and the Bat-Prince should be enough,” He declared.

“You’ve refused me that title. I am no longer the Bat-Prince. Until the day I take my proper place as King I shall be a Robin and I will fulfill that roll better than yourself.”

-

The sword went through the little Prince’s gut and the Knight cried in panic.

“Red Hood, no!”

“Brother,” A smirk. “You had your chance to fix it all. As did our King. Now the power is mine and I intend to set the world right. If you get in my way, you’ll die like this boy, but I’ll give you a chance. Be mine. Be my Robin and together we will save the Mountain and its people.”

“Sir…Grayson—”

“Prince Damian, don’t speak!”

He held the boy tightly to his chest.

“I thought I told you, I am Robin now and you? You are the Bat-King. The mantle is yours. It was always yours. Until I am of age you are the rightful bearer of the crown. Don’t let that scum—ah—don’t let that scum usurp your throne or I’ll put a hex on you.”

“Dami…”

The boy kissed his forehead. He felt a sudden power surge through him. “A proper Knight would defend his Prince to the death, Grayson.”

The magic worked through his blood and he found a sudden strength. It was his fault. Because of his hesitation his Prince was mortally wounded and his brother had gone mad. He found clarity in the Bat-Prince’s magic.

“Touching, but useless,” The Red Hooded Knight boasted. “Do you refuse me, brother?”

“I do.”

“Then die!”

They crossed swords. Jason, the Red Hooded Knight was powerful with the crown upon his head, but the Bat-Prince’s spell had woven a protective bearer around his partner.

But the Winged Knight was still being pushed back, further and further towards the cliff, towards the waterfall.

“Don’t you see? He never used the power right, he never went far enough. You knew him from the beginning, surely you can see all the missed opportunities. All the regretful actions.”

“His regrets were of the heart. His regret was losing you. Jason, stop this please!” With a hard swing Jason’s sword fell away. The Red Knight stumbled back, the crown fell to the ground. He grabbed on to the edge of the cliff.

“Please, we’re brothers. We shouldn’t fight,” the Winged Knight begged. Sir Grayson held out his hand.

“Hail to the King,” Jason snarled. He let go.

“No! Jason!” He tried to catch him, but his younger brother was already gone.

And then he remembered.

“My Prince!”

The new Robin hissed in pain. “Did you defend our honour?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Damian sighed. He closed his eyes.

“No, please don’t!”

“I’m not going to die,” Damian promised, his eyes still closed, “I cast a healing spell. I’m going to sleep for a little while. When I awaken I expect the crown on your head. You will be the guardian of this mountain until I am ready. There shall be no other, understand?”

“Yes.” 

They fought side by side as partners ever after.


End file.
